


A escolha de Zelda

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Gaepora sempre quis que sua filha Zelda um dia tivesse uma família e após toda a batalha enfrentada em Skyward Sword, decide tentar dar um empurrãozinho no futuro dela, caso a filha ainda não tenha ninguém em seu coração. Diante da sugestão do pai, Zelda lhe pede tempo e segue para acordar Link mais uma vez, como faz todas as manhãs, desde que eram crianças.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	A escolha de Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Os dois estavam no mesmo lugar onde haviam se encontrado aquela manhã, quando Zelda praticamente o obrigara a participar daquela competição com os pássaros. A lourinha corria feliz pelo lugar, que ficava lindo quando o dia estava ensolarado, e às vezes parava simplesmente para sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto e fazendo os cabelos dourados esvoaçarem. Link sorriu ao ver o sorriso de sua amada. Estava sentado em um banco, com a harpa de Zelda ao lado. Ela estivera tocando e cantando momentos atrás, enquanto aguardava a chegada de Link. Ele ficou algum tempo escondido somente ouvindo sua doce voz, mas ela era esperta demais e o percebera, parando de cantar e tocar de repente e fazendo Link perde-la de vista, apenas localizando-a de novo quando ela do nada apareceu ao seu lado e lhe deu um susto. Ele quase desequilibrou e caiu, fazendo-a dar uma grande risada.

– Eu que deveria estar tão assustada assim – ela falou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

– An...?

– Me dê um tempo, Link, já vou te explicar.

Ela voltou a sentar-se e tocar a harpa, dessa vez sem cantar. Depois levantou-se e começou a andar pelo local, admirando a bela paisagem, enquanto ele aguardava, curioso e paciente. O grande pássaro azul de Zelda havia aparecido de novo na janela do seu quarto e cuspido mais um dos bilhetes dela na sua cara quando acordou. O jeito daquele pássaro maluco lhe acordar não era muito amistoso, mas ele pouco se importava, achava algo até mesmo engraçado. Zelda pedia para vê-lo, era costume dela fazer isso. Desde crianças, ela sempre o acordava pela manhã, mas de alguma forma ele percebeu um pouco mais de urgência dessa vez.

“Bom dia, Link dorminhoco!

Tenho certeza que minha carta está sendo seu despertador mais uma vez, não é? Venha logo me encontrar no lugar de sempre. Não me deixe esperando.

Zelda”

Sua atenção voltou para ela quando a viu se aproximar, tão perto que o fez recuar. Ela já fizera isso uma vez. Naquele dia Link tivera uma leve esperança de ser beijado por sua querida Zelda, mas ela estava só brincando com ele e não aconteceu. Lhe parecia que ela estava fazendo isso de novo. Ela se aproximou mais, ele assustou-se e caiu para trás, encontrando o chão. Viu o olhar preocupado de Zelda, que ajoelhou-se no banco e o olhou, temendo tê-lo machucado.

– Zelda... O que há com você hoje? – Perguntou, com uma grande gargalhada, fazendo-a rir junto com ele.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e sentou ao lado dele, olhando para o outro lado, depois para Link de novo.

– Eu só estava tentando ganhar tempo para me acalmar.

– O que houve? Aconteceu algo errado? Alguém te ameaçou? É algum problema com seu pai?

Ela lhe lançou aquele olhar doce de sempre. Ficava extremamente feliz sempre que Link demonstrava se preocupar com ela.

– O meu pai... Ele disse que estou ficando mais velha e que não vai interferir nas minhas escolhas nem me obrigar a nada, mas... Ele quer me sugerir... Me apresentar alguns garotos da minha idade. O meu pai sempre quis que eu tivesse uma família um dia. Disse que se eu não tivesse ninguém em meu coração, isso não faria mal. E eu lhe pedi tempo.

Ouvir aquilo fora como uma facada no coração de Link. Amava Zelda, e sempre fizera o impossível por ela, mas nunca havia lhe contado. E ela viera se consolar justo com ele...

– Zelda... – não sabia o que lhe dizer, mas parou de falar imediatamente ao sentir os braços dela se fecharem com força ao seu redor, seu coração acelerou tanto que teve medo dela sentir.

– Eu não quero mais ninguém Link. Eu amo você – podia sentir o coração acelerado dele, mas não lhe disse, sabia como Link era tímido.

Podia sentir que o coração de Zelda também estava disparado, talvez não tanto quanto o seu, ela nunca tivera muitos problemas em falar de qualquer assunto que fosse. A mente de Link ainda lutava para assimilar o que ouvira, era bom demais para ser verdade. Porém, como responder a ela? Não tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer. Baixou o rosto para vê-la e enxergou uma triste e agonizante apreensão em seus olhos azuis. Precisava respondê-la! Abraçou-a de volta, firmemente, deitando a cabeça no topo da dela e reunindo cada gota de coragem que tinha naquele momento.

– Eu também te amo, Zelda – os olhos dela ficaram atentos – Desde sempre. Não sabe a dor que eu senti cada momento que esteve longe de mim e em perigo, quando estávamos voando juntos e você sumiu, e minha preocupação quando você quase desmaiou nos meus braços daquela vez - os olhos da garota iluminaram-se e um grande sorriso apareceu em seu belo rosto ao saber que o garoto de cabelos louro-escuros também a amava.

– Eu também, Link. Desde sempre – os olhos azuis se fecharam, mas o sorriso permaneceu, tornando evidente o alívio e a felicidade que tomavam conta de seu coração – Eu precisava te dizer isso há muito tempo... Mas eu nunca consegui. E talvez essa fosse ser a minha última chance. Eu nem dormi direito pensando em como fazer isso.

Se ela não dormira, Link teria enlouquecido pensando em como realizar tal tarefa, caso a situação se invertesse. Afastaram-se e os dois pares de olhos azuis se encontraram. Ela sorriu novamente.

– Você foi capaz de tudo pra salvar a minha vida, mas foi muito difícil somente me dizer algumas palavras...

– Zelda... É algo muito importante que sempre guardei pra mim...

Ela riu da expressão embaraçada e do leve rubor no rosto dele e por alguns segundos apenas se olharam, sentindo o vento brincar com seus cabelos, até que Link forçou-se a deixar de lado seu embaraço e também sorriu. Zelda aproximou-se de novo, mas dessa vez ele não recuou, apenas fechou os olhos, como ela também fizera, e sentiu os lábios suaves colarem-se aos seus por um longo tempo. Retribuiu, enquanto se abraçavam, sentindo um calor reconfortante no coração. Com o passar dos segundos precisaram de ar e separaram-se, unindo suas mãos e olhando profundamente um para o outro, com um sorriso.

– Você está esperando por isso desde aquela vez não é? – Ela abafou uma risada, às vezes era engraçado provocar Link.

– Z-Zelda!! – Ele disse, ficando vermelho de novo, fazendo-a rir - O que o seu pai vai pensar de mim se ouvir isso?!

– Eu só direi a ele que eu já tenho você e não preciso de mais ninguém. Simplesmente isso.

Não resistiu aquele sorriso e sorriu para ela também. Durante horas, os dois ficaram ali sentados, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, observando as poucas nuvens que enfeitavam o belo céu azul.

FIM


End file.
